Just like before...
by Eowyn2
Summary: During the Frieza fights, Vegeta has some serious cases of Déja vu. Some details of it may not be exactly correct, please excuse me. This fic deals with, um.. I suppose you could call it physical child abuse, huh? But I wouldn't call it nuthin too surpri


God, I'm going to die out here

_God, I'm going to die out here._

The saiya-jin prince watched, wide-eyed as the monster utterly mauled Dende in a matter of hits.

_I'm next. I just know it. I'm going to go down just like father._

FLASH.

The proud king straightened, despite his injuries, to glare at the creature that he had mistaken for his ally. A young Vegeta watched in fear through Zarbon's fingers, barely managing his current shallow breaths He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks. This was it, he thought. Freiza, with a savage yell, lunged forward and grabbed the saiya-jin's best hope by the throat, and with a sharp upwards tug, cleanly tore it out. He didn't scream as he went. He just went down silent. Which was far, far worse. But, his son screamed for him. Loud and resounding.

Vegeta could feel the screams of his past echoing through Dende's throat as he was knocked aside, and into a rock face.

FLASH.

Vegeta winced. He put a hand to his bleeding nose, grimacing and holding back a keen of pain. He got up to face the wall. There was an ugly bloodstain on the shiny black metal where he had hit it and slid to the ground. The murderous beast let out a savage laugh behind him.

Gohan screamed and ran to Dende's side, crouching by him to make sure he was alive. When he located a pulse, he turned to glare murderously at Freiza. He, with a smirk and a flick of his finger, sent a hurtling ki blast straight for the young Namekkian.

FLASH.

He watched in horror as the purple monstrosity's blast shot his befriended rodent clean through the head. With a scream, he crouched beside it, trying to nurse it back to health in vain. A sulking glower was sent over in his master's direction, which was glued to him until he left the room. Once his footsteps had faded, Vegeta scooped his friend up, crying into his fur.

Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. Gohan was down for the count now as well. Where the hell is Kakkarotto? He was seething. With a yell, he powered up.

FLASH.

He was nearly insane with rage as his power skyrocketed. The stupid medic had mentioned to him exactly why he was in the medical ward. The fiend strikes again. As the medic turned back around to put a bandage on his bleeding forehead, Vegeta, losing all control, whipped his head around and dug his bit down into the doctor's finger.

Someone might have said something to him as he hurtled down towards Freiza, ki blast ready. If they did, he couldn't hear them over the blood rushing in his ears. He fired the product of his rage off at his opponent' head. He easily dodged it. Now he was behind him. He could tell when he felt the fist square between his shoulder blades.

FLASH.

He fell forwards in shock, hurting too badly to scream. He wanted to vomit as he heard the insults thrown at him by the thing. This was his life. It always would be. Freiza was right. He was nothing.

His eyes snapped open as he struggled to breathe. He tried to cough as he discovered his mouth full of water. He snapped his jaws shut after the coughing fit. He knew he had to stop from inhaling another time. But couldn't help it as his lungs flooded again. His eyelids drooped as he sunk down to the bottom.

FLASH.

He was drowsy. He could feel something in his leg. His mind was dulled too much to connect the dart in his calf with the fear-stricken mob of followers led by a nine-fingered medic grasping a tranquilizer gun. He had just had another outburst again, this time at his personal trainer, Nappa. With a groan, the youth fell to the ground, overtaken by the powerful sedative.

He regained consciousness now, all at once. His cheek stung. It felt like his neck was in an iron vice grip. He had to struggle for breath. The first thing he saw was that sneering face. The one he hated so much. He lifted up his arms to try and pry the tail away. It was no good. He felt weak.

FLASH.

He struggled against his newest 'accessory', as Freiza had so cruelly dubbed it. He winced as he felt a zap of electricity surge through his body. His caretaker, more like overseer, held the remote control, sending a challenging gaze at him. His head drooped, then lifted up again to look out the window. Longing to be free.

He let his breath out quickly as he was dropped down on the ground. Freiza was laughing. He ignored it as he sneered at him, jumped up, his anger revitalizing him, and sent a crooked elbow for the beast's stomach. Again, he got nothing but air as Freiza teleported to his side, kicking him in the ribs. He went skidding across the ground. He smirked despite his obvious pain as he sensed that ki. It was Kakkarotto. His vision was blurring now.He couldn't think straight. The world swirled around him.

FLASH.

His father dying.

The cell in which he was kept.

The abuse.

Vowing to kill Freiza.

The rebellion.

Getting sent to earth.

Watching Arlia explode.

Landing on earth.

Nappa blowing up a city.

The Saibamen sprouting.

Yamcha's death.

Tien's severed arm on the ground.

The death of Chiaotzu.

Then of Tienshinshan.

Piccolo taking the blast for Gohan.

Kakkarotto arriving.

Flying off to his rival's chosen battleground.

Transforming into Oozaru.

Tail getting cut off.

Gohan going Oozaru.

The immense form crushing him.

Krillin threatening to slice him navel to nose with a sword.

Goku sparing him.

Crawling into his pod.

The medic minus one finger fixing him up.

Leaving in a hurry for Namek.

He must have been delirious. The last thing he remembered was something a cruel satisfaction, the knowledge the saiya-jin race would finally be avenged, a hot, thin beam going straight through his heart, then sinking… into oblivion.


End file.
